


Matt/Bucky OTP Ship Meme

by tracy7307



Series: Depth of Winter, Invincible Summer [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, otp ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a shipping meme on tumblr that asked the following pairing questions.</p><p>Isisanubis asked me to fill this out about Matt/Bucky (he prefers to be called James in my verse), the random-ass pairing of my heart <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt/Bucky OTP Ship Meme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isisanubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/gifts).



**which one sexts like a straight white boy?**

Matt. He's not much of a phone kid of guy - he greatly prefers the complete sensory experience. It's more meaningful to him. But James is alllll about talking dirty to his boyfriend, and when he's staying at Avengers Tower or out on a mission, he loves making those dirty, (mostly) discreet calls (Steve has asked James to keep it down more than once).

**which one cried during a fucking disney movie?**

James cried during Bambi when it first came out. He took his five-year-old niece and was embarrassed that he was a fully grown man crying in a theater. She promised not to tell anyone.

**who put a goddamned fork in the microwave?**

James. In his defense, he didn't know any better. No one had the no-metal-in-the-microwave talk with him (he's just glad it wasn't his metal hand).

**who does the silly hands-over-the-eyes “Guess who” thing?**

Matt does. There's no way James could fool Matt - Matt could tell if James was within a five block radius. Matt likes to surprise James at Avengers Tower and do it. James smiles, turns, and kisses him while the rest of the team fake-gags in the background.

**who puts their cold hands/feet on their partner?**

Oh, James knows better than to put that metal hand on Matt when it's cold. He purposefully takes a hot shower before bed on cold nights for just that reason. On those freezing cold New York winter nights, Matt loves putting his cold hands under James's shower-heated arm. They often fall asleep like that.

**who had that embarassing Reality TV marathon?**

James x1,000. After a physically draining mission, he loves nothing more than coming home and turning on mindless trash so he can forget everything. He prefers Naked and Afraid and any of the Real Housewives (and has opinions on who is the biggest bitch). Television has very little appeal for Matt, but he likes cuddling up with James on the couch with a book in Braille while James watches his guilty pleasures. 

**who laughs more during sex?**

Matt, because James actively tries to make him laugh. Sometimes he has to stop blowing James just for a minute to catch his breath. While Matt is a renowned lover because of his abilities in reading his partners' bodies, sex with James is always fun and exciting because that's how James likes it. Matt enjoys being kept on his toes, whether is laughing with James's cock in his mouth or James making some ridiculous noise or James coming up with the world's most awkward position to try, just to see if one of them can come while attempting it. Sex with James is phenomenal for Matt. 

**WHO IS THE LITTLE SPOON?**

They both are. It depends on who needs to be held that night the most. Sometimes James has nightmares. Sometimes Matt can't get to someone who needs help in time. They both need to be little spoon for different reasons at different times.


End file.
